tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchi in Tokyo
Tenchi in Tokyo (新・天地無用!, Shin Tenchi Muyō!) is a 26-episode anime series produced by AIC and Pioneer Animation (later Geneon Entertainment) and licensed in North America by FUNimation Entertainment. It is the third series (the OVA and Universe series being the first two) from the Tenchi Muyo! series. Tenchi in Tokyo was planned as a continuation of Tenchi Universe but eventually became a retelling and re-introduction of Tenchi Muyo! characters. Even though a lot of the characters return, most of them differ significantly from their original counter parts. Some of the differences stem from their clothing, to the settings, and personalities. Tenchi in Tokyo does have an original story, unlike Tenchi Universe which borrowed heavily from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 1. Broadcast history Tenchi in Tokyo was broadcast on TV Tokyo from 1 April 1997 to 23 September 1997. The English-dubbed version was picked up by Cartoon Network in 2000 for broadcast on its US and European Toonami block. The Toonami version was edited for content, and featured custom opening and closing credits. After Cartoon Network's rights to broadcast the show expired, International Channel picked up the rights to air the dubbed version in 2004. The Spanish dub (co-produced by Cloverway Inc.) was broadcast on Univision. Music * Opening Theme: Yume wa doko e itta? Did the Dream Go? (performed by Linda Yamamoto) * Ending Theme: Yamerarenai, Yamerarenai! Unstoppable! (performed by the Japanese Tenchi Muyo cast) * 2nd Ending Theme (episode 24): Kataomoi Love (performed by Mayumi Iizuka) * Background Music: Shunsuke Kikuchi Episodes *Episode 1 - Separation Anxiety *Episode 2 - Four's a Crowd *Episode 3 - Long Distance Lunacy *Episode 4 - The Eternal Pledge *Episode 5 - Money! Money! Money! *Episode 6 - Play Date *Episode 7 - The Day We Met *Episode 8 - Tenchi Anniversary *Episode 9 - The Guardians of Old *Episode 10 - Ryoko's Big Date *Episode 11 - Moon Mission *Episode 12 - Stupid Cupid *Episode 13 - The Eye of the Destroyer *Episode 14 - Tokyo or Bust! *Episode 15 - Love Match *Episode 16 - Carnival! *Episode 17 - Drifting Away *Episode 18 - Game Over *Episode 19 - The Lonely Princess *Episode 20 - Old Friends *Episode 21 - Real Friends? *Episode 22 - Sakuya's Secret *Episode 23 - Here, There and Everywhere *Episode 24 - Yugi's Shadow *Episode 25 - The End of Time *Episode 26 - Payback Trivia * In episode 9, a commercial plays after Ayeka's show was finished, with the caption reading, "Denchi muyo!" (No need for batteries!). * In episode 10, Pretty Sammy appears twice: she first appears on one of the photo booths, and on the karaoke monitor (alongside Pixy Misa, wearing the Magical Project S version of her costume). * In episode 22, Rio Kinezono and Yuji Naruo (from Burn Up W) have a cameo appearance, appearing as a dating couple witnessing Yugi's descent into Earth. Also, Photon (from the anime series Photon: The Idiot Adventures) appears in this episode. * The Toonami version of the ending has Yamerarenai, Yamerarenai! footage using the theme from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki playing. Gallery Beautiful.jpg GXP.JPG Hand-Warm.jpg Jealousy.jpg Karaoke.JPG RSA.jpg Ryo + Wash.jpg Ryo Chi.JPG Ryoko shin.jpg Ryoko shin two.JPG Sitting on a Tree.jpg SPR.JPG Vengeance.JPG Category:Tenchi In Tokyo